Save Me
by Ginger-Villiers
Summary: PiercexReader. Pretty much a one-shot but I might continue it... possibly.


~Your Fabulous POV~

My feet pounded the pavement as I ran to school early while brushing my h/c hair with a small hairbrush. I checked my watch and skidded to a halt at the crosswalk right before my school building. It was only 6:45, but i was hopping to get to school early as Boris requested I get to the student lounge early and help him with the math homework.

"Y/n! You're up early, too!" I turned to see Alice running up the path to stand beside me. She surveyed my situation(hair left unbrushed, backpack unzipped, and sweater tied sloppily around my waist…) and tsked loudly. "Boris really needs to do his homework by himself! He can't keep making you get up and practically do it for him!"

I yawned sleepily. "I don't mind. We've been friends for ages, and he's got me out of plenty of tight spots in the past… I owe it to him."

Alice snorted.

"That, my dear, is also called peer pressure."

"I don't think so. I'm just helping him out. I can't wait to see your show later!"

Alice was in the drama club, and they were taking a day off of school just to practice for the show tonight. Not that I was jealous or anything. I wouldn't take a million dollars to get up on stage. With a quick nod, we high-fived and split up: Alice went to the theater building, and I went to the main building of Heart Academy.

Once I opened the door, It was mostly quiet except for a few scattered students which a greeted kindly and unlocked my locker.

"Yo, Y/n!" Boris turned up behind me with his huge math binder. "Man, thanks for coming. I'm really in a pinch.

"No… No problem." I yawned. He dragged me to the lounge and propped me on a black leather couch.

"Okay, so first, problem 10. What did you do after finding the cube of 276?"

"Um… I, ah... I found the square root of the answer and changed it into a percent." suddenly I remembered something. "Oh, Dee and Dum have your science notebook."

"Kuso! Those Idiots. Well, I'll get it back later."

Boris began to work on the problem, muttering under his breath every time he made an obvious mistake. My eyelids flickered, and Boris must of taken longer than I thought, because someone poked me timidly on the back. My eyes opened in a flash and I realized I must have fell asleep! Boris was gone but there was a note on his stuff- Be back in a moment!

There was a kid I recognized somewhere in the back of my mind standing behind me. He had mouse ears with a fancy black hat covering one of them and a long green trenchcoat with reddish-blonde hair. He held a couple of cups of coffee and was holding one of them out to me.

"Hey, y-you fell asleep. Would you like some coffee? It'll keep you awake." I stared at him for a second, and his arm shook a bit. Then I recognized him. He was that one weird kid from my writing class. He sat in the back and never talked much, clinging to Elly. He always had some coffee with him, but the teachers didn't seem to mind.

"Coffee? Uh… No thanks…" I stretched and collapsed back into the couch. It was 7:03. The kid shrugged and took a sip of the coffee. His movements seemed less shaky than a few seconds ago, but still a bit strained.

"My name is Pierce Villiers. You're in my first period writing class, but we've never talked before. Nice to meet you, miss… ah…"

"F/n L/n. You seem a bit, um, shy, huh?"

Pierce snorted softly, taking another sip of coffee. "A little… I just, uh, don't like meeting new people. Elliot has been my friend since elementary school."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a moment, him sipping his coffee and me yawning. All of the sudden the door swung open and Boris came back in. Boris paused, taking in Pierce.

"P-Pierce!" Boris stuttered. "It's been awhile!"

Pierce took a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah, I haven't talked to you in, uh, forever."

"Wow." I said, taken aback. "You two are friends? I'm surprised!"

"Why? Why? Why were you surprised?" Pierce asked brightly. "We met at my mother's wedding. He's the son of one of my Stepfather's friends."

"Yeah." Boris laughed, digging through his backpack until he found a small book titled Photos. He flipped to a page near the front where, standing in white suits, with flowers in their chest pockets, was a younger and very terrified looking Pierce and a younger Boris, caught mid-sneeze. In the picture, Boris had his elbow on Pierce's shoulder.

We all laughed our heads off. Pierce's eyes looked watery with tears of laughter. He wiped the tears away with a finger. "Aw, you gotta send that to me, man!"

Boris nodded, then put his math homework back in his bag. "Ugh, to hell with this. I can't finish it. I'll be fine, but thank you for trying to help me and getting up early and stuff, Y/n."

I nodded and stood up, slinging my backpack up onto my back. I turned to Pierce. "Actually, that cup of coffee sounds good right now."

Somehow, he pulled a cup out of his bag and pulled a little tube into the cup, filling it with coffee. "I always keep some with me." Pierce said proudly as me and Boris sweatdropped. "Sugar? Creamer?"

"N-No, I'll drink it straight. What is it? Black? Decaf?" I asked.

"Decaf, but I have black, and hazelnut and vanilla flavors, too!"

"Uh… this'll be fine. Thank you…"

I walked out of the lounge, Pierce following me and chatting in a relaxed tone. He seemed so cool, and definitely not what I thought he was. Pierce was nice, and actually, funny. No wonder Boris liked him… We reached our Homeroom, writing, and Boris said goodbye to go to Science.

"See you at lunch! It was nice to talk to you again, Pierce!" He said. Pierce nodded and we went into class.

~Your POV still~

~After Homeroom/Writing~

"Hey! Y/n!" Pierce ran up behind me as the bell rung and writing ended. Elliot was standing behind him with Blood, another guy I only half-knew… he was a bit creepy but liked to nag Alice about stuff.

"Pierce…" I said, coming to a stop.

"Can I eat lunch with you?" He asked excitedly. "Can I? Can I?"

"Sure! That'll do fine!"

~Time Skip to right before lunch~

"Come on, Elliot! I want my sandwich!" I watched in amusement at the table that I had sat down at for lunch as Pierce, still ever with his cup of coffee, dragged Elly to the table I was sitting at. Boris was already sitting next to me, savoring his favorite treat of dried sardines. Elliot rolled his eyes and sat down across from Boris.

"Blood is late. Probably got caught up in a book at the library or something." Elly said, shrugging.

Pierce sat down across from me, eyes sparkling as he took out a sandwich that appeared to just have cheese on it from a brown paper bag. Pierce took off the top slice of bread and then took off the cheese, eating just the cheese and nothing else.

"Aren't you going to eat the bread?" I asked, confused.

"Nope!" Pierce said happily, taking a more obvious block of cheese out of his bag. Elly laughed.

"You never grow up, Pierce…" He said as he opened his own lunch, which was entirely made up of carrots. "You act like cheese is a god or something."

"You're not any better!" Pierce looked like he had been scandalized. "You and your carrots. Carrots, carrots, all day long!" Boris laughed at this, but Pierce turned an accusing finger on him next. "And, you have no right to laugh! Ever since meeting me, you carry a fork and knife around in your pocket!"

"It's not my fault seeing you makes me hungry!"

"Yeah, so you can squeak in a bite of me in the process!"

"I'm sick of your squeaking, snack-size!"

I watched them as they bickered relentlessly, getting out my own lunch of a turkey club and some chips along with a small salad. Suddenly, Boris sat down again and forcefully put another sardine in his own mouth. "I don't wanna fight with you. You got the twins for that. Just shut yer loud mouth."

Pierce closed his mouth at once, sitting down slowly and taking a giant bite out of the cheese hunk. We all ate in silence for several minutes.

"S-Sorry, Boris." Pierce said finally, breaking the silence. Boris nodded. Elly watched on, chewing thoughtfully on a large carrot.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump on the end of the table and a giggle. I looked over. Great. It was Vivaldi, the diva, and her side-dopes, the twins.

Pierce's eyes widened as he looked at the twins. He froze mid-sip of his coffee.

"What's wrong, Mousie? _Cat_ got your tongue?" Tweedle Dum asked, a hint of malicious laughter in his voice. "Wow, kitty cat and fuzzball. Never thought i'd see that…"

I was now beginning to realize there must've been more to Boris and Pierce's story than they told me.

"Bye, idiots. I was planning to eat lunch with intelligent company, and you're bringing my plan down." I said, my comment not as confident as the words should be. My mind was on other things.


End file.
